


Fools Rush In

by buckyismymainman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bucky and Reader have a one night stand and reader gets pregnant, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pregnancy, Sex Mentions, They get married and craziness ensues, This is an AU based off the film Fools Rush In, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky oversees the buildings of clubs and bars and when he gets back from a recently completed project he learns he’s heading out to Las Vegas to build a new one and if he does a good job he’ll get the Brooklyn project, something he’s been coveting for a long time.  But when he meets you things take a different turn than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky was tired, he had just gotten off a plane from Miami and all he wanted to do was go back home and sleep it off, but he had to go into the office and drop some things off.  He had completely forgotten about the office Christmas party that was currently taking place.   **  
**

So when the elevator doors opened and revealed all his co-workers partying and drinking all he could do would sigh.  Why did this have to be tonight?

He maneuvered around people saying hello as he went.  He waved to Maria Hill and saw his boss Nick Fury talking with Thor and his brother Loki.  His eyes scanned the crowd for his best friend, but the tall blond was nowhere to be seen.  Maybe Steve had gotten out of the party, or maybe his best friend was in the back with his wife making out like a couple of teenagers.

Bucky felt a hint of jealousy flow through him.  He was happy for Steve and Peggy, they had been married for nearly two years now and they were still very much in love.  But Bucky had been on a handful of dates in that time and still couldn’t seem to find that elusive one he had been looking for.

He was almost to his office when arms wrapped around him and gripped him tightly, “Hey Buck!  Long time no see man.”

Bucky chuckled and turned so that he could hug his best friend, “What’s up punk?”

“Just partying,” Steve said with a grin.  “There’s something we need to discuss.”  He slung his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and steered him toward the office spaces in the back.  “Fury wants you on the Las Vegas project.”

Bucky groaned and slumped down on the edge of his desk, “Steve, I just got back from Miami, I was hoping for a little break before I got back out there.”

Steve placed his hands on his friend’s shoulders, “Listen, if you take the Las Vega job and do well on it then you get the Brooklyn project.”

Bucky’s head snapped up and stared wide-eyed at his friend, “What?!”

Steve grinned, he knew that would get Bucky’s attention, “You heard me, you do the Las Vegas project, and you do well on it then you’ll get the Brooklyn project.”

Bucky had dreamed of the Brooklyn project since the company had come up the idea.  It would be his crowning jewel in his career.  He embraced his friend the two of them laughing when the door opened and revealed Fury.  He arched an eyebrow, “Barnes, I need to talk to you if you all aren’t too busy in here.”

Bucky and Steve broke apart, “What do you need, sir?”

 

You bent over the table and began to clean up the glasses that were left behind by the previous patrons.  It had been a long night and the heels you were wearing were beginning to pinch your feet.  All you wanted to do was grab some junk food and head home with your roommate and best friend, Wanda, to watch sappy movies all night.

“Hey Miss Y/N!”  You looked up to see Peter rushing toward you a wide grin on his face.  “I got into MIT!”

A smile broke out onto your face and you enveloped the kid into your arms, “Congrats, Peter!  I never doubted you for a moment”

He squeezed you tightly, “Aunt May was so thrilled, and I got the Stark scholarship!  I’m getting a full ride.”

You knew this would be a huge weight off of his and his aunt’s shoulders.  You may have called Tony yourself and pulled a few strings to get the kid in, but even Tony could see what a bright kid Peter was and was more than happy to help the kid out.  “I knew you could do it, go tell Wanda.”  

He nodded enthusiastically and went running for the kitchen where Wanda was helping clean up the dishes.  You finished cleaning off the table and picked up your tray before heading into the kitchen to help with the rest of cleanup.

You and Wanda were shooed away by Vision who told the two of you that he and Peter could handle the rest of the dishes.  You thanked him and headed out with Wanda, the two of you hopping into your old Jeep and taking off for the all-night grocery store a few blocks from your apartment.

“You get the snacks, I’ll get the alcohol, then we’ll meet at self-checkout,” you told her as you stepped inside the store.  She nodded and darted off to get the things she needed.  You made quick work of the alcohol aisle, your grabbed everything you would need for sangrias and headed for the checkout lines.  

Wanda came rushing over, her arms loaded with food, “I grabbed some cool ranch Doritos and the marshmallow fluff you like so much.”

“Perfect,” you sighed as you began to scan the items while Wanda bagged.  Once you were done you waved to the clerk behind the counter and headed home.

You were both watching Pearl Harbor, the sounds of Wanda’s twin brother snoring from the next room were faint over the sounds of the music score for the movie.  You were both staring at Josh Hartnett and Kate Beckinsale as he snuck her into the cockpit of the plane with him before taking off.  The two of you sighed.  “When are we gonna find our own Danny?”  Wanda rolled her head so that she was looking at you.

You snorted, “I think when we actually have a social life.  We work too much, Wan.  When do we have time to meet a nice guy like Danny?”

She sat up a bit straighter, “Okay, then let’s go out tomorrow night.  We both have off.  We can go to a bar and have some fun.”

You laughed, “I don’t think we’re gonna find our Danny among the drunken tourists looking for a good time.  Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.”

Wanda shoved you, “Just come out, if not for looking for a boy then just to have some fun.  When was the last time you had fun?”

“Last night when Pietro was so drunk he decided to use your good makeup on his face and you nearly killed him.  I got the whole thing on film,” you chuckled.  The look of rage on Wanda’s face as she took in Pietro’s makeup covered face was hilarious.  He had looked like a child that had gotten into their mother’s makeup and decided to smear it all over his face.

Wanda frowned, “That wasn’t funny and you know it.”

“Oh, it most certainly was,” you giggled.  “I tried stopping him, but you know what Pietro’s like when he’s drunk.”

She shook her head, well aware of her brother’s antics when he was inebriated.  “Still, will you please come out with me tomorrow?”  She gave you her best puppy dog eyes and you sighed knowing that you would never hear the end of it unless you agreed.

“Fine!”  You huffed.  “I’ll go out with you.”  She squealed and gave you a hug.  Maybe you would have some fun, and hey maybe you would meet your Danny while you were at it.

 

Bucky and Steve landed in Las Vegas and Bucky hated how  _bright_  it was.  “Why did I agree to this?”  He complained as they headed toward the taxis lining the front of the airport.

“Because you want the Brooklyn project, now quit complaining.  At least it’s not snowing here,” Steve opened the door to the taxi and slid inside while Bucky helped the driver load their things into the back.

Soon they were driving off and heading for the company home where Bucky would be staying.  Steve had decided to stay at a hotel in the city, but Bucky didn’t want to deal with the noise the strip would cause.  He also didn’t want to be tempted by the casinos or bars, he needed to have a clear head for this project.

“Just keep reminding me that this is all for the Brooklyn project and maybe I won’t complain,” he said to Steve.

“I have an idea, why don’t the two of us go out tonight?  We can grab a beer, it’ll be like old times.”

“I don’t know man–”

“We’re doing it,” the finality in Steve’s voice told Bucky that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer on this one.

Steve dropped Bucky off at the home and left for his hotel promising to pick Bucky up later that evening.  Bucky entered the home, it had the bare necessities inside which was fine, he wasn’t going to be here long anyway.  He made his way upstairs to unpack some of his things and wash the plane off of him.

When he was out he plopped down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

He was shaken awake sometime later by Steve.  “Get dressed man, we’re going out now.”

Bucky groaned, he had been having a good dream, “Just go on without me.  I was having a good dream.”

Steve pulled him up, “Nope, not gonna work, get changed and meet me downstairs in ten minutes.”  He left to give Bucky some privacy.

Knowing that if he didn’t follow Steve’s orders then Steve would come back in ten minutes and drag Bucky out whether if he was dressed or not.  He quickly changed and headed downstairs.  They headed out to the car that Steve had rented earlier and made their way into the city.

Bucky had to admit Las Vegas was pretty at night with all the lights, but he didn’t know how people could live somewhere where there were constantly tourists coming in and out, most of them in a drunken stupor as they partied away their life savings.

Steve parked the car and they headed into a little bar that was farther away from the hustle and bustle of the main part of the strip.  Bucky appreciated that Steve chose somewhere a little more lowkey for their night out.

The two of them took a seat at the bar, completely bypassing the dancefloor.  The music wasn’t too loud, but it was enough for the drunker patrons to move too.  Steve ordered two beers and the two of them toasted, wishing for a good build.

They talked, a few women coming over to talk to them and trying to get them onto the dancefloor.  Steve politely declined, telling them he was happily married and was just out for a drink with his friend.

The women looked expectantly at Bucky, but he too declined their offers and even the drinks they sent his way.  “You can have fun,” Steve said as he watched Bucky turn down the fifth woman that had come over to talk to him.

“I’m not here to have fun, I’m here to do a job.  But my punk friend decided to drag me out tonight,” he said with a grin before taking another sip of his beer, he was still nursing the first one that Steve had ordered for him.

Steve merely shrugged and continued to talk about Peggy and how they were finally thinking of having kids.  Bucky’s attention was pulled away from the conversation when the doors to the bar opened and he noticed two girls walking in.  

One had red hair and a dress on, but the other woman was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt.  She was clearly in the same boat as him.  Her bubbly friend had dragged her out when she would rather be anywhere but there at that bar at that moment.  The red-haired woman said something causing the other girl to grin, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Bucky continued to watch her as they headed for one of the tables on the other side of the bar.  They sat down when a waitress came over to take their order.  The girl who clearly looked like she would rather be anywhere else scanned the bar lazily when he eyes locked with Bucky’s.  They went wide for a moment, before she quickly turned away, clearly flustered.

Steve had noticed Bucky’s attention had been pulled from the conversation and he followed his friend’s gaze.  He grinned when he noticed what had caught Bucky’s attention, but didn’t comment.  Bucky flagged down the bartender, “I want to buy her drink.”  He was pointing at you, and you were trying not to stare at the gorgeous man you had locked eyes with seconds before.

The bartender nodded and told the waitress what Bucky had said.  When she went back over and told the woman that Bucky had offered to pay for her drink her head snapped over to him, her eyes wider now.  She said something and slipped off the stool she had been sitting on.

Steve patted Bucky on the shoulder, “I’m gonna go get some fresh air.”  He chuckled as he exited the bar, he wondered how well that was going to go over.


	2. Chapter 2

You stepped closer to the unfamiliar man, you knew he was a tourist.  You and Wanda came here often enough to know the locals from the tourists, and he was definitely a tourist.  Your feet felt heavy as you continued to maneuver around the other patrons, with each step bringing you closer it made your heart pound loudly in your chest.  You stopped in front of him, his face not giving away anything he was feeling.

You took a deep breath, not quite sure how he would take your rejection.  Damn, he was even more handsome up close. And now you were just staring at him, you cleared your throat and said, “Thank you, but I’m not interested.”

He shrugged, not the slightest bit phased that you had turned him down, “That’s fine, it just looked like you were in the same boat as me.”

You furrowed your brows and cocked your head to the side, “What do you mean?”

He tipped his beer bottle toward Wanda who was trying to act like she wasn’t watching your interaction with the hot stranger at the bar.  “I’m guessing she dragged you out, and you’d rather be at home right now.”

You perched yourself on the stool that his friend had vacated, “How did you know?”

“The look in your eyes said you’d rather be anywhere but here,” he told you.  “I just figured the least I could do is pay for one of your drinks, and hey if I got to talk to you because of it then that was an added bonus.”

The bartender walked over and handed you the drink you had ordered passing the other one off to the waitress to take to Wanda.  “So what’s your story stranger? Why do you not want to be here tonight?”

“I’m here for work, and my punk friend thought it would be nice to come out and get a drink together.  I actually just got in a few hours ago, and to be honest all I really want to do right now is sleep. What’s your story, doll?”   You liked his voice and you also liked the butterflies in your stomach when he called you ‘doll’.   


You shrugged, “My friend wanted to come out and find that elusive ‘one’.  I wanted to stay home and watch crappy television until I passed out on the couch.”  You traced your finger up and down your glass, “To be honest, that’s my ideal night right there.”

“Sounds like heaven,” he commented.

You gave him a shy smile and sipped on the drink you had ordered.  “What’s your name?”

“James, but everyone calls me Bucky, and you are?”

You stuck out your hand and he shook it, “Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N.” He glanced over your shoulder to where Wanda was sitting still trying to act like she wasn’t watching but would glance at the two of you every couple of minutes. “You can go back to your friend, I should probably make sure Steve isn’t getting into any trouble out there.  He fancies himself a back alley hero.”

You chuckled, “Really?  He looked like a teddy bear to me.”

Bucky shook his head, a fond smile forming on his face. “He’s calmed down some now that we’re older but as kids, he was a handful. He’s married now and trying to be a father.”

You smiled a real genuine smile for the first time that night, “You two are really close aren’t you?”

“Like brothers,” he answered, his eyes got that far off look like he was remembering something he was fond of.  “Steve’s always been there for me, we grew up right down the street from one another.”

You liked hearing him talk about his friendship, most men would have been trying to build themselves up and make themselves more impressive than they were, but not Bucky.  “It's nice that the two of you are still close after all these years.”

“Yeah,” he took another sip of his beer his eyes darting back to Wanda who was now flirting with a man.  “What about your friend?”

You turned and saw that Wanda was now flirting with Vision, you chuckled.  Maybe Wanda was going to find her Danny tonight after all. You turned back around, “Well we’re not life long friends like you and Steve, but I would say she’s the closest thing to a sister that I have.  I met her after I moved here and we became fast friends. I live with her and her brother Pietro.”

He nodded his head, “It’s nice that you were able to find someone after you moved.  I know it can be hard meeting people in a new setting. Where are you from?”

“New York,” you said.  “I moved here after I turned eighteen.  I’ve still got family in New York, but I don’t see them as often as I should.”

Bucky heard a hint of sadness in your tone, the way you shifted in your seat.  There was something off about the way you said that last line like there was more to the story than you were letting on, but he didn’t question you further about it.  “I’m from New York as well,” he opted instead. “That’s actually where I just came from.”

“What part of New York?”  The two of you continued to talk and drink.  Wanda left with Vision, she had told you before she disappeared out the door.  She gave you a wink and a subtle thumbs up when Bucky wasn’t looking.

It was going to be an interesting night, to say the least.

 

You had had no intentions of going home with him.  Honestly.

You weren’t the type to have drunk one night stands.  But when you woke to an unfamiliar room with an arm wrapped around your waist the night before came crashing down around you.  Early morning light was starting to filter in through the windows and you panicked. You didn’t know if he was going to wake up soon.

You carefully slipped out of his warm embrace and gathered up your clothes and dressed in a hurry, you were pretty sure at least one or two articles of clothing were on inside out, but you didn’t care.

You found a little piece of paper and a pen and wrote “ _ Goodbye, Bucky”  _ on it before pausing to look at him.  He was beautiful when he slept, the way his hair fell in his face and how at ease he had seemed.  You bit your lip, you really did enjoy his company the night before, but he probably wasn’t looking for anything long term.

He began to stir and you felt your heart stop before you bolted down the stairs and headed for the front door.  It slammed shut behind you and you hopped into your Jeep speeding away.

Bucky was woken up by the sound of his front door slamming shut.  His eyes darted to the place you had been curled up beside him and his heart dropped.  You had left. He closed his eyes and dropped his head onto his pillow, letting out a sigh.  Of course, you had left, you hadn’t wanted anything from him in the first place.

But he couldn’t get the image of you out of his head, how soft your skin had been.  He could still feel your lips trailing across his shoulder and he shivered. 

He got up and nearly missed the note resting on his bedside table.  He picked it up and saw a goodbye note from you. Your handwriting was messy and he knew you had rushed to write it, probably afraid he would wake up and try to stop you or maybe toss you out like you were garbage.

He wouldn’t have done that.

He had wanted to make you breakfast… or at least buy you breakfast since his fridge was bare of anything except some water.

His phone began ringing and he saw it was Steve calling, “Hello?”

“Hey!  How’d last night go?”  Steve sounded too chipper for this early in the morning.

“It was… interesting,” Bucky said slowly.

There was a moment of silence and then, “You slept with her didn’t you?”  Steve knew that Bucky wasn’t really the type to have one night stands, not anymore at least.  He had noticed a shift in Bucky ever since he and Peggy had gotten married and knew his friend wanted what they had.

“I did,” he groaned.  “When we left the bar we weren’t too intoxicated and we stopped at a store and bought more alcohol, oh God there was so much alcohol.  Then we came back here because she has roommates. We wanted to talk in a quieter setting and then one thing led to another and we slept together.”  He sighed, “She was gone when I woke up. I was gonna make her breakfast but she probably thought she was just some one and done kinda thing.”

Steve chuckled, “Hey maybe you’ll see her again.  I’m guessing she was a local since she has roommates.”

“She is, moved here when she was eighteen.”  Bucky was puttering around in his kitchen now, he was making a mental note of everything he needed to pick up from the store.

“Are you gonna try and find her?”

“She left me a goodbye note, Steve.  I don’t think she wants to be found,” he shut his refrigerator door.  “If it’s meant to be I’ll see her again.”

 

You shut the door to your apartment softly, hoping that everyone was still asleep.  You weren’t lucky though. “Well, well, well look who’s finally home,” Pietro popped around the corner holding a bowl of cereal, a huge grin on his face.  “Did we have fun last night?”

You rolled your eyes at him, “No comment.”

He chuckled, “Come on, how was he?  Was he the man of your dreams?”

You headed down the hall toward your room, “I already said no comment, Pietro and I meant it.”

He paused in your doorway continuing to munch on his cereal, “Just tell me the truth, I’m not going to tease you.  I swear, I just want to know the truth. Wanda called and told me that when she left the bar with Vision that you were talking to some guy that was there when you all walked in.  Did he at least treat you right?”

Your shoulders dropped, he treated you wonderfully and you were the one that had run out on him.  You faced Pietro, and he could see the conflict in your eyes. “It was great, like five times great, but he was probably just looking for a one night stand.  I left before he could kick me out.”

“And how do you know that was all he was looking for?  Wanda said that the two of you practically had heart eyes when you were staring at one another.  I’m sure one night stands don’t usually have heart eyes when talking to their intended lay.”

You let out a little sigh, “Just drop it, Pietro.  I gotta get dressed and go see Tony today.”

“Tell Mr. Billionaire that I said hello,” he said as he headed back for the kitchen.

Hopefully, Pepper would be home from her business trip and you and she could talk this over.  Her advice always made you feel better. 

You took your time in the shower trying to wash the smell of him off of you before hopping out and getting dressed before visiting with Tony.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying my take on Fools Rush In. This is one of my favorite movies and I knew I had to do an AU of it. I'm trying to figure out an upload schedule but for right now I'll just update when I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Month and a Half Later**

Bucky was sitting with Steve in his kitchen having dinner when there was a knock on his door.  The two friends looked at one another in confusion. “Were you expecting someone?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head, “No, no one on the job site knows where I live.  The only people that have been here have been you, the pizza delivery boy, the mailman, and Y/N.”  He hadn’t stopped thinking about you since you had abandoned him the morning after the two of you had slept together.

He stood and headed for the door and when he opened it you were the last person he was expecting to see.  You were heading back to your car, thinking you had the wrong house when you heard the door open. You turned slowly and saw him standing there a shocked expression on his face.  “Hi, Bucky,” you said lamely.

He blinked, his brain suddenly catching up with him, “Y/N, oh my God.  Hey.” He took a few steps out of his home, “What’re you—“

“Doing here?”  You supplied. He nodded.  “I needed to speak with you.  Can I come in?”

He nodded, “Yeah, come on in, let me kick Steve out and then we can talk.”  He let you inside and you lingered in the living room, you could hear his and Steve’s voice drifting in from the kitchen.

A moment later Bucky appeared followed by Steve.  Steve smiled at you and you offered a shy one back.  You wondered what Bucky had told him about you. Steve walked over and stuck his hand out to you, “It’s nice to meet you, Y/N.  I’m Steve.”

“It’s a pleasure,” you responded.  “Bucky spoke highly of you.”

Steve blushed, “I’m sure it was all lies whatever it said.  Well, it was nice meeting you, I’ll let the two of you talk.  I’ll see you on Monday, Buck.”

“Bye Steve,” he said, his eyes still on you.  The door clicked shut behind him and the two of you were alone for the first time since you met.  “Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to eat or drink? I made lasagna.”

Your stomach rolled at the thought of eating, you quickly shook your head.  “No, but thank you. Could I get some crackers and water if you have it though?”  Right now that was probably all you could stomach.

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”  He disappeared back into the kitchen and you sat down on one of his couches.  He reappeared a moment later and handed you a small plate with saltines and a glass of water.  “Here ya go.”

The two of you fell into silence as you nibbled on one of the crackers.  “I’m sorry for just showing up like this,” you said without meeting his gaze.

“I was hoping I would see you again,” he said.  “I’ve been looking for you at the bar, but the bartender said he hadn’t seen you in a while.”  He had gone back there most nights trying to see if you ever came in again, but there was no such luck.  The bartender had even told him that you hadn't been there for a while, but Bucky still hoped he would see you again.

“I haven’t really been out much since that night, haven’t really felt like it,” you said.  You needed to rip the bandaid off, but this was hard. “Bucky, there’s a reason why I’m here tonight.  There’s something I gotta tell you.”

He was on the edge of his seat waiting.  Maybe you were gonna tell him why you had run out on him after a wonderful night together.  “What?”

You took in a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”

Bucky blinked, out of all the scenarios he pictured in his head that was not one of them.  “I, uh, but we, uh, used a condom. How is that possible?”

You finally met his gaze, he didn’t look upset or angry, this was a good start.  “One of them broke. We were pretty drunk, so I’m not surprised honestly. Look I just wanted to tell you, I figured that was the right thing to do.”  You stood up, wanting to leave as quickly as you could. “You don’t have to do anything. I just- I’m sorry.” You dashed for the door.

Bucky sat shellshocked for only a moment before he leapt up.  He wasn’t going to let you go again. “Y/N wait!” You were almost at your car when he caught your arm.  “Don’t leave me again,” you looked up at him and saw the desperate look on his face. “Just come back inside let’s talk.”

Your heart was racing.  God, why did he have to give you that puppy dog look?  “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Because,” you growled.  “Because I’m scared!” He looked taken aback by your admission.  “I don’t do one night stands, I woke up that morning and I panicked.  And then I learned that I was pregnant and I panicked again. I know it's yours,   And I plan on having the kid and raising it, but I just figured that you wouldn’t want anything to do with it.  I just didn’t want you to be surprised years from now if a kid showed up on your doorstep claiming to be yours.”

“I was gonna make you breakfast,” he admitted.

It was your turn to look shocked, “What?”

“That morning, I was going to make you breakfast.  I was going to ask you to dinner. I wanted to see you again.”

You began to giggle uncontrollably, “You were?”

He gave you a tentative smile, “Yeah, I was.”

“We’re just doing this all wrong aren’t we?”  Your hand reached out and tentatively brushed against his.

He linked their fingers together, “Yeah we are, but that’s okay.”

Your phone beeped and you glanced down at the reminder telling you that you had to be at the Stark Casino and Hotel in thirty minutes.  “Crap, I gotta go.” He looked panicked like you were going to leave and never come back, but this time for good. “Do you want to come with me?  I have this thing tonight, you were a stop on the way, but I feel like our night is just beginning.” The two of you were standing so that you were flush against one another.

He smiled down at you, “I’d love too.”

“Great!  Hop in.” You rounded your car to where the driver side was.  You knew the two of you were going to have to talk more, but for right now you needed a distraction from that.

“So where are we going?”  He asked as the two of you headed for the strip.

“My friend is throwing a party,” you said slowly.  You sighed, that was a lie and you couldn't keep the truth from him, not when he was going to be meeting the people you considered to be family.  “No that’s a lie. He’s my adopted dad and he’s throwing a party for someone I work with.”

Bucky gulped, “Does he know?”

You shook your head, “Not yet, I’m gonna tell him, but I just don’t know when yet or even how.  Don’t worry, he’s a pretty chill guy.”

Bucky wasn’t so sure, especially if you told your adoptive dad that he had knocked you up.  He sat stiffly in the seat beside you as you headed toward the strip. He wondered what this party would be like and who he was about to meet.

You pulled into the Stark Casino and Hotel parking lot, the valet smiling at you, “Hello Ms. Y/L/N, here for the party?”

Bucky saw you smile at the valet as you tossed your keys to him, “I am, Brent.  Take care of my car for me.”

“Will do, Ms. Y/L/N, enjoy the party,” Brent slid into the front seat of your car and went to park it.

Several other people greeted you as you and Bucky made your way toward the elevators.  “You’re quite popular around here,” he murmured as you stepped into the elevator.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” you murmured hoping that he didn’t freak out when he saw who your adoptive father was.

The elevator doors opened to the penthouse suite where the music was blaring and people were already drinking fancy champagne, all except Peter who was sipping a soda.  His aunt was talking with your uncle Rhodey, she was laughing at something he was saying as Happy stood beside her with his hand on the small of her back.

“Oh my God,” Bucky whispered.  “Is that Tony Stark?”

Before you could answer Tony’s eyes landed on you, “Ah!  There she is! Kid, where the hell have you been?”

He came over and hugged you, “Sorry, Uncle Tony, I had to pick someone up.”

Tony pulled away and looked at Bucky who had paled slightly.  “And you are?”

“A friend,” you said.  “Bucky this is my adoptive dad, Tony Stark.”

Bucky held out his hand to Tony, “Bucky Barnes, it’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

Tony glanced at you before gripping Bucky’s hands, “Walk with me, Barnes.”  He slung an arm over Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Tony,” you said in a warning tone.

“Go see Pep, Y/N,” he said.  “I’ll take good care of Barnes.”  He continued to lead a helpless looking Bucky away from you.  You sighed hoping that Tony didn’t scare him off before the end of the night.  “So Barnes, tell me how long have you been dating my precious Y/N?”

“Uh, not long, I mean we’re not even dating, she’s just a friend,” he hoped that lie sounded convincing enough, but he didn’t think Tony was buying it.

“Has she told you about her parents yet?”  Tony’s face looked serious as he asked the question.

“No,” he shook his head.  

“Not surprising, she doesn’t like to talk about them.”  Tony picked up a champagne flute and handed it to Bucky.  Bucky hadn’t really drank anything since his night with you, but he took a few sips not wanting to be rude.  “There was an accident, her father was one of my brightest engineers and one of my closest friends. He and his wife went out one night and they had a car accident.  Y/N’s mother is currently in a coma, they’re not sure if she’ll ever wake up.”

Bucky’s eyes glanced over at you.  You were currently hugging a teenager, your smile bright as the two of you talked.  There was a blond man and the redhead from the bar standing next to the two of you. You seemed content to be surrounded by familiar faces, unlike how you had been when you had arrived at his home.  “That’s what she meant,” he murmured as he remembered the conversation he had had with you the first time they met.

“I’m surprised she even brought you, she never brings anyone home,” Tony took a sip of his champagne.  “She must really like you.”

Bucky wanted to feel hopeful, but he wondered if this was more because you were pregnant than the fact that you actually liked him.  “I hope so,” he turned his attention back to Tony. “I really like her.”

“Who are we talking about?”  You wrapped your arm around Bucky’s waist, nestling into his side.  

“You,” Tony said.  “Just making sure Barnes here understands how wonderful you are, kid.”

You shook your head, “Okay, well stop hogging him, the others would like to meet him, and I want him to meet Pep before you have a chance to scare him off.”

Tony waved a hand dismissively, “Go.  I won’t keep him any longer.”

You smiled at Tony and led Bucky away, you were anxious to see how the others would react to Bucky, but you hoped they would like him.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed some things from the movie, like how it's only been a month and a half since Y/N found out she was pregnant when in the movie it was three. Also the parental situation, in the movie the parents were alive, but in this one, the reader's parents are either dead or in a coma. You'll see more changes as the story goes along. How many of you have seen Fools Rush In with Salma Hayek and Matthew Perry?


	4. Chapter 4

You watched Bucky interact with your friends and family for the remainder of the evening.  He smiled and laughed with everyone, easily charming the others. It made you feel better knowing that they liked him and you hoped they wouldn’t be angry when they found out that you were pregnant with his kid.

At the end of the evening, the two of you said your goodbyes and cut out earlier.  The same valet from early running to fetch your car, “So you’re Tony Stark’s adoptive daughter?   I must say I wasn’t expecting that.”

You chuckled, “Yeah well, it’s not something I like talking about to complete strangers.”  You gave him a smirk and he dipped his head trying to hide his grin. “I’ve had a lot of people try to use me to get to them so I don’t tell them about who I really am,” there was a hint of sadness in your tone and Bucky reached out to take your hand.

“Y/N,” he murmured.  

You shrugged your shoulders want to get off this topic and quickly, “So where to now?”

He was quiet as he watched you put on a mask, hiding your pain behind a facade you had become all too skilled at hiding behind.  “Take me to your favorite place in the city,” he said. He wanted to know more about you. He wanted to see the girl behind the mask.

You drove to a little spot where you had a perfect view of the Hoover Dam.  You parked your car and walked over to the wall, sitting on the ledge, your feet dangling over the side.  Bucky followed your example, but he looked a little apprehensive about it.

“I like it here because it’s peaceful,” you said as you watched the cars pass by.  “I come here when I want to think and when I just want to get away from it all. It’s where I came after I realized I was pregnant.”  Bucky looked over at you and marveled at how the lights from the dam illuminated your face. “I don’t think this is a good idea, Bucky.”

You were scared, he had blended into your life so seamlessly.  What happened when he decided that he no longer want to be apart of it?  What would he do when he got tired of playing daddy?

Bucky gently reached over and turned your face so that you were looking at him, he could see the tears in your eyes threatening to fall down your cheeks.  “Marry me,” he whispered.

Your eyes widened a fraction and you choked on air, “Excuse me?”

“Marry me,” he said louder this time.  “Let’s do it. Let’s go right now, find a little chapel and get married!”

You scrambled off the ledge and turned to look at him, “Bucky that’s insane!  Marry you? I barely know you!”

He climbed down too and took your hands in his, “Listen, I have been going through the motions of my life.  Traveling from place to place wondering if I’ll ever find happiness, someone to come home to at the end of the day.  And how fate brought us together, while strange and unconventional, still brought us together. I’m not going to leave you, Y/N.  This is how I prove it to you.”

You watched him, trying to see if there was something in his eyes to tell you that he was lying or joking with you.  Something to say that this was all some kind of joke, but it never happened. He was completely serious. “Yes,” you said before you could overthink this.  “Let’s do it.” The smile he gave you made your heart stutter in your chest.

He drove this time, found a nice little chapel where the two of you rushed inside.  “We’d like to get married,” he told the lady at the front desk. 

She smiled sweetly at the two of you, “Of course, dear.  There’s a wedding going on right now, but if you take a seat over there and when the priest is ready he’ll come and get you.”

The two of you took the seat where the lady suggested and Bucky took your hand in his.  He kissed your cheek sweetly, and you were suddenly imagining life with him. Him coming home and your little kid running toward him with open arms screaming “Daddy’s home!”  Him coming into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing your neck before offering to help cook dinner.

It was such a sweet image, something you had been craving for the longest time, but had shoved to the back of your mind never thinking you’d get to have it.  You looked at Bucky, the adoration in his eyes making you feel weak-kneed.

A drunk couple came stumbling out of the chapel and you briefly wondered if they would regret it in the morning.  Someone led Bucky into the chapel and then you were being led down the aisle to Bucky.

As the priest recited the wedding vows to you and Bucky, you couldn’t help but stare at him and he at you.  Despite how unconventional this was, how Tony might react, you weren’t having any regrets.

The two of you said “I do” and Bucky gently pressed his lips to yours, pulling your body close and holding you there as the music started up.  You were married. To Bucky. An odd thought, but one that you liked.

 

You woke in the morning before Bucky, the two of you had gotten a hotel room to celebrate your wedding night.  Your new husband was laying in the bed fast asleep. He looked younger when he was asleep, no worries or problems could reach him in his deep sleep.  You gently pressed a kiss to his chest and worked your way up to his neck.

He started to shift, the feeling of you kissing him gently stirring him from his slumber.  He opened his eyes and blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness of the room. He found you laying on top of him, biting your lip to keep from grinning.  “Morning sleepyhead,” you whispered.

God, he could get used to this, “Morning, doll.”  Oh, you really liked his morning voice. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long,” you responded, pecking him on the lips.  “Want to order room service?”

He rolled you so that he was now laying on top, his legs positioned between yours, a smirk on his face.  You squirmed under him, you were trying to remember why you hadn’t stayed that morning now that you knew what he looked like first thing.  “Not yet, doll,” he whispered in your ear before kissing it, the kisses traveling lower and lower. His tongue darting out to soothe the places he left marks.  When he reached the abdomen he placed a gentle kiss there, looking up at you with wonder in his eyes. 

He still couldn’t quite believe he was going to be a dad.

A little while later the two of you ordered food and ate out on the balcony overlooking the strip.  Bucky looked at you, “Do you regret it? Last night?”

You shook your head, “No, I don’t.”

He was relieved to hear that, “I don’t either.”

You reached across the table and took his head, “I want to warn you about Tony.  I don’t know how he’ll react to all of this. I’m going to tell him on Monday, so just be prepared for anything.”

Bucky hadn’t been worried about Stark before, but now he was a little scared by your ominous forewarning.  Stark was one of the most powerful men in the world, and Bucky wondered what he would do when he found out that Bucky had married his beloved god-daughter.  You laughed and kissed his hand, telling him that everything would be okay.

He still wasn’t sure.

 

After you had changed your clothes you and Bucky headed back to your apartment where Wanda and Pietro were eating breakfast after just having woken up.  Wanda jumped up when she heard the keys in the door. “Girl where were yo--” She stopped short when she saw Bucky trailing behind you.

He gave her a smile, “Hello Wanda, it’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Bucky,” she said kindly.

Pietro appeared after hearing the other man’s voice, “Buck!  Come on in man, we were just eating breakfast. You want anything?  We don’t have much, but what’s mine is yours and all that jazz.”

Bucky politely declined saying that you and he had gotten breakfast at the hotel.  “Hotel?” Wanda looked back at you. “I thought Bucky had a place he was staying at already?”

You gravitated toward Bucky and he wrapped an arm around your waist, “Wan, don’t freak out.”

“Oh my God!”  The other woman had already sensed what was coming, she was good like that sometimes, and grabbed your hand seeing the ring there, “You got married?!”

Pietron peered over his sister's shoulder, “Well I’ll be damned.”  He grinned at Bucky, “Congrats man.”

“Thanks,” Bucky responded as he accepted a hug from Pietro.  Bucky was glad that your friends seemed to be okay with this.  Wanda was next excitedly welcoming him to their little family. “What about your friend?”  She questioned.

“Shit!  Steve!” He pulled out his phone and turned it on seeing that he had message after message from Steve.  “Can he come over?” Bucky asked before he dialed Steve’s number. Wanda and Pietro agreed and Bucky stepped out of the room to make the call.

“You’re married,” Wanda squealed.  “What made you decide to do that?”

“It was kind of spontaneous.  I was actually thinking of leaving him,” you admitted to which Wanda frowned.  “I guess he sensed that I was thinking that and told me that he wasn’t going to leave me, that he was in this for the long haul and then asked me to marry him.”

“You should have called us,” she chastised.  “We would have come.”

“I know! I know, but it was all so spontaneous that I didn’t even realize what was happening until it was.”

Bucky entered the room again and said that Steve was on his way over.  When the tall blond got there he swept you into his arms and gave you a bone crushing hug. “Careful!  She’s carrying precious cargo there, punk.”

Steve laughed and let you go, you were blinked feeling slightly disoriented by the sudden show of affection from Bucky’s best friend.  “I’m just happy for the two of you man,” Steve laughed before introducing himself to your friends.

The day went by quickly and before long Steve, Wanda, and Pietro were buying the two of you dinner to celebrate.  You were tucked into Bucky’s side, laughing at the stories that Steve had of Bucky from their childhood together. You learned that back then Steve had fancied himself a back alley hero and that Bucky was always bailing him out.

When the night came to a close Bucky took you back to your old apartment and helped you pack a bag with the things you would need, promising to come back for the rest of it later.  You hugged Wanda and Pietro goodbye, getting a little teary eyed. They had been your roommates for so long now that it would be strange not having them around anymore. Wanda promised to visit often.  “You can’t get rid of me that easily,” she said as she wiped away a stray tear.

Bucky lifted you into his arms when you made it back to your new home together and carried you over the threshold.  “Welcome home, Mrs. Barnes.”

“Welcome home, Mr. Barnes,” you murmured before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the inspiration I needed for this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky had just gotten home from work and discovered Tony sitting on the couch, his eyes trained on the door.  “Married and Pregnant, I gotta say Barnes you sure do work quickly don’t you?” **  
**

Bucky was frozen to his spot, and called out, “Doll?”  He hoped that you were here because he didn’t want to face your angry father figure alone at the moment.

“She’s at work, have a seat we need to chat.”  Tony motioned to the chair situated across from him.  “So did you only want to marry her after you discovered that I was her godfather?  Are you in it for the money?”  

“What?  No!  Of course, I’m not in it for the money,” Bucky argued.  “Listen, I know that it’s rash and crazy, but I lost her once and I wasn’t going to do that again.  She was ready to bolt and I wasn’t about to lose her or my child for a second time.  I may not know Y/N very well but I can tell you this, I will love her and my child with all my heart.  Hell, I’ll even sign an agreement that says if we ever divorce I’m not going to take anything that isn’t what I came into the marriage with.  That is how serious I am about this.”

Tony was quiet, studying Bucky and his words carefully.  You had been used before by people once they found out who you were related to in a sense.  People always tried to use you to get to Tony and he wasn’t going to have you go through that again, not with a baby on the way.  His first priority would always be you, you had been through enough as it was.

Seeing that there was no threat coming from Bucky, his entire demeanor changed, “So are we going for a minimalist vibe here or are you just really that lazy you don’t want to decorate the place?”

Bucky blinked, surprised by the sudden change.  “I’m never really here enough to notice, or at least I wasn’t.  Y/N’s brought it up on a few occasions, I told her to go wild with it if she wanted.”

Tony stood up and began shooting off several messages to his assistant.  Bucky couldn’t believe the sudden change in Tony and wondered what he was doing so intently on his phone.  “And what happens when the job is over and you have to go back to New York?  Have you talked that over with Y/N?”

Bucky was dreading that conversation.  He knew that New York held bad memories for you, but it was where he lived and where his work was.  “I’m going to, but I’m dreading that conversation.”

“She’ll come around eventually,” Tony patted Bucky on the shoulder.  “She obviously sees something in you.”

The front door opened and you stepped inside, both men paused to look at you.  When you finally looked their way you froze, your eyes going wide.  “Tony?  What on earth are you doing in my house?  No, better yet how the hell did you get in?”  You weren’t mad, just very surprised to see him standing there with Bucky.

Bucky flashed you a smile and held out his hand for you to take.  You walked over and he pulled you into his arms and kissed the top of your head, this was what he did anytime he saw you after a long day at work.  “It’s all right, doll.  Tony and I were just talking.”

You gave him a suspicious look and then looked at Tony who was watching the soft scene before him with a small smile.  Barnes wasn’t that bad after all, maybe you had finally made a good choice in the suitor department.  “He’s right, kid, we were just talking.  And we’re done now, so I think I’ll take my leave now.”

“You should stay for dinner,” Bucky offered.  “Invite Pepper over.”

“I’ll go call Steve,” you murmured as you walked out of the room to set your stuff down and change into more comfortable clothes.

“You sure you want us here for dinner?”  Tony asked Bucky once you had disappeared up the stairs.

Bucky nodded his head, “Yes, you’re her family, and I’m sure she’d love to have a quiet dinner with you.  Plus I need to get to know my father-in-law.”  The two men laughed and Bucky followed you upstairs to put on a t-shirt and jeans while Tony called Pepper and told her to come over to your new place.

You had just pulled one of your more worn shirts on when he stepped into the room.  He stood there for a moment and watched you as you wiped away the last of your makeup from your face.  “Is he staying?”

“Yep,” Bucky forced himself to stop staring at you and headed for the closet, chucking clothes as he went.  It was your turn to stare at your husband, you still weren’t used to saying that.  He pulled on a pair of jeans that were snug around his butt and you bit your lip, a smirk on your face.  Once he had put his shirt on he turned and discovered you enjoying the view, “See something you like, doll?”

You stood up and sauntered over to him, “Just admiring the view.”  You pinched his backside causing his grin to grow.

“Your godfather is right downstairs, now is not the time for dirty thoughts,” he whispered against your ear.

You chuckled, “Couldn’t resist.”  Then you left the room leaving Bucky scrambling after you.

 

You pulled your car up to the construction site and smiled when you saw Bucky and Steve standing together watching a group of workers and giving them instructions when needed.  “Bucky!”  You shouted over the noise.

He heard you and turned, a smile forming on his face.  He waved and held up a finger, you nodded and settled in watching as he said a few more things to the men before him before rushing over to you.  He pecked you on the lips and said, “What’re you doing here, doll?”

“I’m on my lunch break and I thought that maybe we could grab some lunch together,” you told him.

“Sure, let me just go tell Steve and then I’ll be right with you.”  He kissed you one more time and darted off to inform Steve of what was going on.  

You smiled as you watched him, it hit you that for the first time in a long time you were genuinely happy.  That wasn’t to say that you hadn’t been happy, because you had, it was just that when Bucky came into your life he added something that you had been missing for a long time.  He made you feel excited and you looked forward to coming home and curling up on the couch with him.

You didn’t know if it was fate that you had met him, but you liked to think that the universe had put him in your path, that it had known that he was what you had needed.

Bucky jogged back over to you and got in the passenger seat as the two of you sped off to grab something to eat together.

This became a routine as the days went on.  He looked forward to when you would come pick him up and the two of you would go to a little restaurant not far from the construction site.  He would wonder sometimes what it would have been like if he hadn’t met you.  At this point, he couldn’t picture his life without you.

When his birthday rolled around, you picked him up early from work, shooting Steve a conspiratorial wink.  You and Steve had planned a surprise for Bucky to celebrate his big day.  Bucky had told you months ago that he didn’t want anything big for his birthday, that he just wanted to keep it lowkey, but this was your first birthday with him and you wanted to make it special.

You two spent the day doing touristy things before you headed to Stark Hotel, Bucky got a feeling that you hadn’t listened to him and had planned something for his birthday, “Doll, please tell me you didn’t….”

You smiled and patted his thigh, “Just relax Bucky, we’re just going to see Tony.”

“Uh-huh,” he wasn’t buying this for a moment.

You pulled into the parking lot and handed your keys over to the valet before heading inside and up to the penthouse suite.  Bucky was shifting nervously beside you.  “Relax babe, you’re acting like you’re on your way to an execution.”

“I know what you’re up to,” he murmured against your ear causing you to shiver.  “And it’s not going to work.”

The elevator doors opened and everyone shouted, “Surprise!”  As you and Bucky stepped out.

Steve and Peggy were front and center, the two of them had their arms outstretched ready to give him a hug, next was Sam who had flown in with Peggy to be here.

“Peg, Sammy this is my wife, Y/N,” Bucky introduced you to his friends from New York.  You hadn’t had a chance to meet them yet, you had asked Steve to invite anyone that he thought Bucky might like to see.

“Y/N, what are you doing with a scrub like Bucky?”  Sam asked as he slung his arm over Bucky’s shoulder to which Bucky gently shoved Sam.

You patted your growing belly, “You can thank this little one here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Yes, because you were already pregnant the night we met.  Admit it doll, you like me.”

You grinned at him and everyone could see the love in your eyes.  It was plainly obvious that the two of you had fallen fast, but you worked well together.  You complimented each other in ways that no one else had before.

Peggy took your hand and said, “Come on, let me tell you everything embarrassing about Bucky and Steve when they were children.”  Both Steve and Bucky protested, but Peggy wouldn’t hear any of it.  “I’ll bring her back safe and sound, Bucky.  I promise.”  She winked at him and you giggled at how he paled.

“Come on, I know a private spot where we won’t be disturbed,” you told her as you pulled her into one of the bedrooms.  “So what juicy secrets can you spill about my husband?”

Peggy got a far off look on her face as she thought back, “Steve and Bucky were as close as brothers when they were younger, they still are.  Bucky was the protective older because Steve was sick as a child.  There was even a time when they thought he wouldn’t make it, but Bucky was always right there with him.  I met them when we were around twelve, I had just moved to the states with my family, and the three of us became fast friends.  

“Steve fancied himself a back alley hero and was constantly getting into fights which Bucky was always helping him out of.  Bucky was always the popular one though.  All the girls loved him, and I won’t lie he was quite the playboy back in high school, but once college hit he buckled down and didn’t really date much.  There was this girl named Dot, but she was the last girlfriend he had.”

You listened as she told more stories about Bucky and Steve, the two of you getting lost in conversation.  You liked Peggy, she was a no-nonsense kinda woman, and she was smart as well.  You could see why Steve had fallen in love with her.

Before long Bucky poked his head in, “Doll, it’s time for cake.”

Peggy stood up and helped you up as well, the three of you made it out into the main space of the penthouse where a large cake had been placed.  Tony had gone overboard like always.  He noticed your look of disapproval and said, “I had to, kid.  It’s not just a birthday cake.  Since you didn’t deign to invite us to the wedding it’s also a wedding cake for the two of you.”

You shook your head, “Uncle Tony, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Ah, but that is where you are wrong.  I did have to do this.  So the two of you get to cutting.”  He ushered the two of you over and placed the knife in Bucky’s hand.

You gently placed your hand over his and the two of you cut down earning a cheer from the people assembled.  You and Bucky grinned at one another and then you took a piece of cake and smooshed it on his face.  “Oh, it’s on now.”  He grabbed another piece and did the same to you.

Everyone was laughing and Bucky pulled you closer.  He bent down and kissed you, making more of a mess, but you didn’t care.  Everyone ate and presents were exchanged last before the party began to wind down and everyone began heading back to their hotel rooms or back home.  Sam, Peggy, and Steve promised to see the two of you for dinner the next night before Peggy and Sam went back home to New York.

As the two of you drove back home you glanced over at Bucky, “Did you have a good night?”

He took your free hand and kissed the back of it, “The best, doll.  Thank you.”

You grinned suggestively at him, “I’ve got one more present for you when we get home.”  He squeezed your hand, excitement lighting up his eyes, he couldn’t wait to get you home alone.


End file.
